The present invention relates to cartons and in particular to a stand-up counter display for "pencil-like products".
Many products are on the market such as pens, mechanical pencils, eyebrow pencils, and the like which are "pencil-like" in shape and which need to have an attractive yet simple display which is economical to produce. Many pencil-like products are displayed simply in mass in an open box or carton. Others are mounted on attractive displays but these displays are complicated in design and expensive to manufacture, set up, and load up with the products.
The present invention relates to a product counter display for pencil-like objects which may be formed from a single blank, can be shipped in a flat state, is easily erected to receive the product and is easily loaded with the product. In its erected state, a base is formed and in the process of forming the base, the face panel which is to contain the product moves away from the back panel and thus makes loading easy and the display attractive. Further, a stand is integrally formed with the product whereby it may be used for a counter display or if desired, it may be hung on a rack or other sharp pointed object and displayed thereon.
Thus, the present carton is glued in such a way that when erected it creates a void for product insertion and consumer dispensing. The face, which holds the product, is formed with score lines that allow the face to move forward when the carton is erected to create the void.
The display also has an attached stand which not only functions to maintain the display in its upright position but also keeps the display in its open, erected state. Locking tabs are formed on the outer end of the stand for insertion in slots adjacent a base support in order to lock the carton in its stand-up state.